


The Aftermath

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's obsessive remembrance of his encounter with Louis takes on an undeniably sexual context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

Louis’ eyes held him hypnotised, fiery and ferocious in a way which belied his gentle voice, his graceful manner, and when his hand twisted in Daniel’s hair he whimpered but could not break away from his gaze. His protest was frightened, primal and completely ignored, as he was pulled hard to the other’s lips. The pain wasn’t as sharp as he’d expected, more visceral than the needle sting he’d prepared himself for. When his skin tore rather than puncturing cleanly he groaned, struggling for a moment, before being carried away in a rush of blissful abandon.  
The remembrance, combined with the frantic pump of his hand brought him to a fast and heady climax. He was almost in New Orleans, and the memory had grown less frightening and more erotic with each reliving, turned from assault to sexual fantasy as hours turned to days, turned to weeks and months. God, he was sick.


End file.
